


Mothman?!

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cryptozoology, F/M, Gay Sex, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster sex, Monsters, Mothman, Mothman Bones You, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Vaginal Sex, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: You get to be fucked by Mothman! What more do you want in life?I did write this with Male and Female readers.





	1. Chapter 1

You slammed the door behind you, your head spinning as the solid earth under you felt like the sea. Something was wrong, really wrong. Gritting your teeth as you left the frat party and stumbled down the stairs and to the sidewalk. You huffed and tried to keep your head focused, forcing your legs to keep moving even though you want to fall face first into the concrete under you. The steady roar of cars and bright headlights keep you from passing out. “Damn it, who the hell tried to spike my drink?”

You stop for a moment, holding yourself up against a tree, looking up at a yellow sign. 

WAFFLE HOUSE

You smile and stumble forwards and into the restaurant, not even letting the server leave you with a menu you ask him for a few mugs of black coffee. Only a two-minute wait he returns with 5 cups, and each cup you force down your throat and each one wakes you up a little bit. When you reach for your last cup and pull it towards you, you get the feeling that someone is watching you. No one in the restaurant is looking at you, and you turn to the inky black window next to you. There’s a thick forest, so lush that during the daytime one couldn’t walk through it, the waffle house sign gives the leaves and trees a yellow tint. And yet you stare out there, bringing the cup to your lips and sipping what remains. Someone is staring at you.

You hiss as someone pulls up in a massive blue truck, they have their brights on, flashing you in the face. You flinch away and hear the loud slams of doors. A group of guys from the party jumps out, all of them cheering and high fiving. They run in and sit down, all of them shouting and making jokes. 

The cup of hot coffee burns your lips but you keep drinking as the need to leave becomes more and more urgent. You know those voices, the group of guys who kept talking to you, they tried to spike you. A sickening feeling settled in your stomach as they start to whisper.

“Hey, hey is that?”

“Yeah, that’s em.”

You chug the rest and stand up, paying for your coffee just as the group of men gets to their feet. One of them snakes their arm around you as you walk out. “Hi, baby.”

You keep your mouth shut, shaking in your own shoes, that coffee didn’t really help, the world is spinning and you fall.

 

The next moment you’re in the blue truck, your head against the window, it’s cold, a bump in the road knocks your skull against the glass. You hiss as a headache surfaces.

“Look who’s awake.” One of them says, laughing and slapping your thigh.

“Hey!” You snap, your voice sounds weak, almost a whisper, your hands are tied and so are your feet. One of them holds up your phone. “Oh shit.”

“That’s right baby, we’ve got your phone, your wallet, everything.” One of them grins.

You panic fighting against the wire, your limbs are sluggish and weak. You’re shaking as they mock you, tears spring from your eyes as you turn to look out the window. You’re staring at the rearview mirror, blinking away tears immobilized by fear. And you feel it again, you’re being watched. The mirror is completely black, but you squint and you see it, two little red dots. They grow bigger and bigger, a car? Police? Someone? They look like they’re just behind the truck, they’re massive, glowing and deep. 

Suddenly something flies by the windows, the truck swerves.

“What the hell was that?” One of them says.

“Drive dammit it’s still there!”

The engine revs and the potholes become more frequent. The men scream the truck is flying by now, racing through the woods, branches break against it. “MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!” One of them screams.

Weakly you look up, seeing through the front window, the forest is rushing by them, trees appear and vanish in a blink of an eye. You glance over and see that the truck is going over 100 MPH. The screech of brakes pull your eyes from the dashboard, and you only get to glance at a tree trunk before a loud crunch sounds. You slam your head on the seat in front of you.

 

It takes a few minutes but you blink as your eyes focus, lifting your head towards the light. The blue truck is totaled the front is wrapped around the tree, the front window is gone, and the hood looks like a wrinkled sheet.

The sound of scraping pulls your attention away from the car and behind you, one of them is being dragged away from the car. The limp body stops and falls to the ground, and with a soft flutter, the figure is up in a tree, the red eyes staring down at you. Slowly the figure crawls down the tree trunk, and stops, barely in the light.

It’s fluffy, and mostly black with brown and silver, a ring of fuzzy fur is wrapped around its’ neck that trails down to the butt. Two fuzzy antennas flick towards you, and the red eyes don’t blink, but there’s a soft chittering. It stares down at you, slowly one of its’ hands reaches out.

You faint.

 

The soft crackle of a fire wakes you, you sit up, fear to push your body. A tiny fire a few feet away burns, you’re in this next, handing in a tree. You see that you’re wrapped up in old blankets, leaves, and feathers, it’s really warm. You jump as a hand, long and laced with claws sets a bowl of water down by your head. You follow the limb up, and up, there it is again, red eyes, long body and soft looking. You gasp and flatten yourself against the floor.

It notices this, yanking its’ hand back and jumping back, chirping as it lands on a branch.

You sit up and stare back at it, it doesn’t move, in fact, it only relaxes and sits on the branch. The flames behind you reflect off of the silver tufts of fur, the long thick wings are pulled back exposing its’ belly. It has four arms, two hands are digging into the wood, while the other two are fidgeting.

“You’re the Mothman?”

It chirps and nods.

You sit up and drink from the bowl, not taking your eyes off of him. “You saved me?”

He nods again, his wings fluttering.

“Were you watching me at the Waffle House?”

He nods again, this time slipping off the branch and crawling towards you, he’s over you now, his long fingers prod gently at your head. You hiss in pain, he chirps again before dipping his fingers in the bowl and scrubbing your forehead. A mix of blood and water drip down your nose as he softly chirps and cleans your wound again. He backs away, his red eyes holding something like joy in them as if he’s smiling. 

You sit up a little more, the blankets slip off of you, and you notice that you’re naked. “Oh!” You pull them back up, yet you look under the covers seeing other cuts and bruises before looking at Mothman again. “You took off my clothes to clean up my wounds?”

He nodded, walking over to a pile and lifting up your shirt, it’s torn up, literally shredded to pieces.

“Oh, there goes whatever is left of my paycheck.” You sigh as he hands over your clothes, you pick through them, each one dragging your frown lower and lower. You pull out your wallet and phone, setting them aside before tossing it all into the fire. “Welp.” You shrug looking up at Mothman, gasping as pain blooms up your body. Mothman quickly pushes off the covers, exposing you to the cold, his boney fingers start prodding down your skin. He inspects some cuts, some bruises, and stops over a massive one on your thigh. Gently he pushes the good leg up, you hiss as he prods your leg, he chirps again before flutter up into the tree. 

He returns holding a tub of some cream, he rubs it over your thigh, waiting a few minutes before rubbing some more on. There’s a buttery mint smell to it as he continues to rub it, and slowly the pain goes away. You relax as his fingers dance over your thigh, he chirps, you lay back and wait, watching his hands work. It lulls you, you can’t help but feel some sparks at the bottom of your stomach.

 


	2. Female POV

You’re getting moths (get it?) in your stomach, fluttering around and around, Mothman doesn’t seem to notice. Pressing against the inside of your thigh as he rubs the gel all around your thigh, lifting your leg up and finally setting it down. Your pulse quickens just a little bit as his antennas flick, his head tilting. You feel it before anything else, the drip coming from between your thighs. Oh God, you’re wet. 

Mothman chirps and leans down, looking down at you. You reach up and start to feel his soft fuzz and feathers, he chirps leaning down and nipping your forehead. You’re soft, touching his antennas feeling them flick under your fingers, twitching oh so slightly. His other set of hands are trancing your belly, and down to your thighs and just ghosting over your slit. His claws just scrape against your skin, lighting sparks of lust. Mothman sinks down your body, purring and nipping at your flesh, they feel like kisses. You let a tiny gasp escape your lips as he nips your breasts, your fingers mindlessly play with his antennas. He sinks lower and lower, leaving trails of nip marks and finally he stops over your vagina.

Mothman tilts his head to the side, running his boney fingers up your thigh and then to your wet slit. He lightly pushed into it surprised that his finger sinks in. He chirps looking up at you.

You laugh. “Never seen one before? Want me to show you?”

He chirps backing up as you spread yourself for him. You start slowly, like always, letting one hand slip down your belly and to your entrance while another fiddle with your breasts.

“Watch.” You said, pinching your nipple while you flick your nub, your thighs lift up off the ground. Mothman’s unblinking red eyes stare down at your exposed womanhood, his fingers rest on your thighs. You dip your fingers deep into your vagina, moaning. “N-now be careful with your claws, okay?”

He chirped, his fingers resting just above, you pull yours back seeing a layer of your own liquid. Mothman pulls your wet hand close and licks it clean, he’s purring again, looking down at your vagina again. He at first plays with your moist nub, rolling it and pushing it down, each push earns him a solid whimper. He chirps at this as he rubs a finger up your slit and then carefully plunging his claw in. At first, it’s slow, careful, and you just lightly feel it, but then he pushes further in, rubbing along your fold, you can’t help but gasp, and like that his whole finger is gone. He purrs louder and pulls out slowly, your body twitches, he adds another in, stretching you, once again dragging his fingers just right, and another. You’re a gasping mess at this point, humping his hand, drool is spilling out of your mouth and your eyes are rolling to the back of your head. And he’s just there, so close to orgasm, so teasingly close. You scream.

Mothman pulls out slowly, chirping and hovering above you. He places another soft nip above your right eye.

You gasp, cupping his head. “It’s okay, you were doing so well and I was so close to cumming.” You smile and plant a kiss between his eyes. Who knew that one day you’d be fingered by Mothman? You look down his lengthy body, his wings flutter softly, his hands twitch and finally, his cock is out. And that is one hell of a funky cock, it’s long white, it has a two-pronged fork for a tip and ridges along the bottom. You sit up, lightly pushing him to sit up too, slowly you inch closer to the cock, tenderly running a finger along the top of it. Strange that there's this peach like soft fuzz and it grabs at you. “Never thought of giving Mothman a hand job.” You lightly stroke the tips, licking the ends of each, you wrap a hand around the base of his cock. Stroking up and down, watching as his cock twitches. You laugh shaking your head. “Never think I’d give Mothman head.” Once again your lips are around his white cock, you swirl your tongue around the two forks before pushing it further into your mouth, sucking slightly as both of your hands are stroking his length. He’s purring loudly now, his hips are jerking a little yet they aren’t shoved into your face. You feel the peach fuzz grab at your lips, your hands speed up just a little bit before he chirps and rests a hand on your shoulder. The message is clear he’s too close now. 

You pull his cock out with a quiet pop and look up at him, running a hand over the length and then setting that hand over your vagina. He understands lifting you up from under your shoulders, you spread your legs and look down at that magnificent cock of his. You look into those red understanding eyes and just nod. You whimper as you’re lowered down onto that cock, it pushed slowly into your womanhood. Tremors of pleasure run up your back, your moaning as he spreads you, wrapping your arms around his neck as his other set of hands grab your breasts. You cry out as his ridges push into you, rubbing just the right sports, and finally, the base of the cock is against your nub. “Oh fuck.” You gasp out seeing that your stomach is bludging and your vagaina is already spasming. He rests his head against yours asking if it is okay to go on. You nod.

His hips slam into your’s and oh sweet God, you moan digging your nails into his fluff. Your hips follow his rhythm slowly, he starts off slowly pulling his whole length out and then back in, and each time you enjoy the stretch and the fill of his cock. He pinches your nipples and leaves softs nips on your neck. His cock is just out of reach, and you can feel your own liquid spilling out, dripping down your thighs. He slams back in again, his prongs stroking your folds. You quiver under his touch, wrapping your thighs around his waist, moaning as his rhythm speeds up. 

Each thrust earns him a whimper or a cry out, you shake under his touch and finally, you feel it, his cock is right there. You scream as orgasm rolls over your body, your hips weakly humping. Mothman screeches and you feel his hips slam into yours once, twice and a third time as his load fills you. You orgasm a second time that night just from how hot it is and how thrilling it is.

You look up into those understanding eyes again before resting your own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male pov  
> Male sex is next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this part is so short, I wrote it all out and my computer froze and I lost all of it, like two pages so this is all I can scrape together of how it starts off.

You sigh, grabbing the empty coffee pot, opening it up and watching the burning liquid swirl at the bottom. Slowly you rise up, stretching your legs before leaving your tiny camp and walking towards the river. Dunking the coffee pot in the river until it’s about half full, more than enough, the quiet chirps of the insects, the wind rustling through the grass and trees.  
    You often find yourself in these situations, sometimes you’d just pack up your car and go, camping for the weekend. Your friends and family are used to this by now, almost never planning anything with you, but that’s okay. Nights like this is why you love it so much, just you the crackle of the fire and the river’s mumbling.   
    You hum to yourself setting the pot on the fire and sitting back on the log, digging your heels into the gravel. Watching the fire dance for you and no one else. You’ve never mind being alone, in fact, you’d prefer it over the busy days at work, you’re alone, not lonely.  
    The faint bubbling from the pot calls you out of your mindless thoughts. “Alright then.” You said as you ducked into your small tent and pull out a small tin of coffee, putting it into the pot and sitting again.  
You jump when there’s a faint splash in the river behind you, only to see a young buck running through the thick grass. Shrugging it off and turning back to the growing fire in front of you, pouring yourself a cup of coffee and a bit of sugar and creamer before sighing and laying back on the log. Staring up at the starry night sky above you, clouds drifted lazily across the sky blocking out the twinkling stars.  
“Maybe I should start looking for someone again?” You ask the stars above you. “The last guy was… a chode, the girl was… she was bossy.” You shrug. “I think I might be better off alone?”  
There was another loud splash, your whole body jerked up, spilling your coffee, there was another splash and another. Your heart races in your chest and you get to your feet once again, grabbing a flashlight and pointing it towards the river. And you stop, dropping your flashlight.  
There in the river was a tall figure, the moon only lightly reflected off of its’ body, two fluffy ‘ears’ stuck out of its’ head, there was a long cloak wrapped around its’ body, and finally two red glowing eyes. It stopped staring down at you, only to resume its’ splashing through the river and onto the shore, it shakes its whole body, water droplets splash across the rocks. It steps closer and closer, your heart races. Slowly the fire reflects off of the fluffy fuzz, soft wings and the ‘ears’ turned out to be antennas. And then it chirped.   
“Mothman?”  
It chirped again, sinking down and relaxing as it started to crawl towards your fire, Mothman passes you and goes right into your tent.  
“Hey!” you say rushing after him, you’ve heard of the Mothman, but who knew it was such a-  
Mothman pulled out, your underwear on his head, chirping.  
Such a...goof.   
Mothman shakes his head, underwear flying past your tent, it chirps again ducking back into your tent. He chirps again as a few things fall inside your tent. You only watch, mildly amused at the strange situation. Mothman backs out of your tent holding a small bag of sugar and another cup, he pulls up a log and sits across from you, holding his tin mug out.  
“Coffee?”  
He chirps and wiggles his mug around.  
Slowly you pour him a cup until he chirps again, you pull away from his mug and watch as he shovels about a handful of sugar into his mug. “That’s a lot.”  
His red eyes glimmer and your stomach fill with butterflies. Mothman doesn’t take notice bringing his mug up to his mouth and sipping it.  
“So...not the most average camping trip.” You said to yourself.  
Mothman shuffles his wings and chirps finishing his coffee and setting the mug down, he hovers over the fire, purring at the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK MOTHMAN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not much, when I first wrote this the whole Male POV was deleted, and so I've had to restart over and welp that takes time and here it is!

Mothman is hovering above you, his eyes are wide and staring down at you. You quiver under him, slowly sipping at your coffee. He blinks his eyes before once again ducking into your tent. “Oh come on not again!” You jump up and rush after him, he already ruined your cozy setup once.   
   Mothman spun around holding up your sleeping bag a few pillows and blankets, before neatly laying them down on the gravel and chirping.  
   “Okay?” You cross your arms, as Mothman makes a bed, maybe he’ll stay the night? “What are you doing?”  
   Mothman whistled patting the covers down before flopping on them and staring at you again, he then patted them and chirped.  
   “Huh? You want me to join you?”  
   He nodded patting once again.  
   You take a moment to think it over before shrugging and laying next to him, folding your hands on your stomach. Once again you can’t help but feel flustered. “So...Why are you-?”  
   He cuts you off by cupping your jaw, his own shuttered, he leaned forward and planted a fairy light kiss on your lips. It tickled. Blood rushes to your face, your stomach and below.  
   “Do you want to?”  
   Mothman rested his hand over the growing bulge in your jeans.  
“Oh, okay.”  
He started with kissing you again, and again, each one tickled, teased and made your stomach flutter. Then slowly he made his way down your neck, pinching you so lightly with his grabbers, you moaned running your fingers through his feathers. He kept moving to lift your shirt, above your head, and holding your arms up, his grabbers were back again. Lightly at first but now and then they pinched and sucked, causing bruises. You wiggled under him, gasping at each new pinch. It doesn’t take long for you to moan as he finally reached the top of your jeans.  
Gently he undid your button and yanked your jeans down to your ankles.  
“Wait.” You sat up and finally noticed his cock. “Oh,” There was no way this long two-pronged white thick member was just going to pop into you. “Uh, I think I-”  
He chirped and his mouth bubbled with liquid, he pulled your boxers down and lightly stroked your cock. His hips jerked up and he cupped your ass lifting you.  
“Ah!” You gasp as warm liquid dripped down on your cock, down to your entrance. Instantly you felt lust, never before had you felt hits needy, it’s warm, sticky and oh so good. You moaned as he finally pushed in a digit, swirling it around and loosening you, then again, pumping and spreading the lube. Three, then four, five, and before you know it your legs are spread at almost a 180-degree angle and his whole fist is in you. Your moaning so loud that deer are running off. You hips jerk and you pinching your nipples.  
Suddenly his fist is gone and you whimper and look up to him. “Oh.” You forgot he had a cock, and now that you’re looking at it again it’s bigger than before.  
Mothman chirped nuzzling your face as he turned you onto your side, holding up one of your legs and exposing your underside to him. You hold your breath as his prongs push into you, you quiver as they slowly spear into you, you cry out shaking as he thrusts into you. He hugs you from behind. It’s slow at first, he waits until your ready to take him.  
Then, and then he finally truly thrusts into you. “Oh!” You gasp, quivering under him as he pulled out and then back in. Your cock is hard and his fingers ghost over it until he grasps you at your base and slowly pumps you. “Mothy!” You moan as his pumps and thrusts match up, completely dominating you. His feelers tickle the back of your neck as you claw at the dirt. His thrusts get deeper and stronger and you're left as a weeping mess before you know it you come. Clutching onto his member as you spill your seed and only heartbeats later you feel his seed push into you. With a low moan, you come again as his thrusts stop.  
Mothman stares down at you, chirping and he brushes your hair away from your face, and slowly you fall into sleep as he wraps himself around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So question, y'all want egglaying/impregnation?


End file.
